


A very nutty start

by shadesofzayn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barista Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Coffee, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofzayn/pseuds/shadesofzayn
Summary: Johnny might not be a flirting expert but he knows "Do you ever do coffee tastings ? Because I'd like another taste of your nuts. I mean your beans. Your nuttiest beans.", isn't the best conversation starter.If  he had any doubts, Taeyong's face turning a concerning shade of purple from the effort of containing his laughter is enough confirmation.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	A very nutty start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day1 of #JohnJaeFest2021 : Coffee and Wine.

In the Suh-Lee household, sunday brunch is an unbreakable tradition. Every week, to recover from their late Saturday nights out, Johnny, Mark and Taeyong _(and previously Ten before he moved back to Thailand and ended his relationship with Johnny over text)_ , take turns picking a new coffee shop to try. 

This week was Johnny's pick. He saw the coffee shop on a hazy ride back home from the office and had to google its name the next morning to make sure he wasn't imagining things. 

The place was tucked between a bakery and a flower shop which made it seem even less real with its somber black front and a single neon light display spelling out "Coffee" in maroon and "Wine" in red. His two favorite drinks in one place. The shop's Instagram account explains : Coffee shop by day, Wine bar by night. 

So on Sunday, late morning, he and the Lee brothers walk down the few blocks to the shop and sit down at a table near the windows bathing in February's shy sun rays. A waiter comes up to take their orders, a latte macchiato and a cheese toast for Taeyong, a simple ice americano and brownie for Johnny and a cappuccino and vanilla muffin for Mark. 

Everything is perfect. How comfortable the chairs are, how clean the tabletop is. The drinks are just the temperature they should be, the baked goods are delicious (commissioned from the bakery next door according to their waiter), the taste of the coffee is amazingly rich. Johnny is in love with it. It is the best he has ever had this month, and he has coffee at least twice a day.

He looks around only to spot an empty counter and a basket full of different coffee blends for sale. There is at least a dozen of varieties and Johnny might love coffee but he's not all that knowledgeable about it.  
He knows one thing for sure: he likes his coffee on the nuttier side. 

"Wanna head back home ?" Asks Mark, "I have a really long essay to catch up on."

Taeyong nods and gestures to Johnny so they can go pay at the counter. Only once they reach it, Johnny is faced with the most gorgeous person he has even seen. He watches as Taeyong pays, then hands him his own card because he can't trust his fingers nor his mind at the moment. The nametag says "Jaehyun" in a curvy script and he can't stop staring at it or at its owner.

Taeyong elbows him hard on the arm. His mind decides to come back to life right then and there. He swears he can feel each and every blood cell in his veins, his heart is about to beat off his chest. Is this love at first sight ? Johnny is quite sure he is in love with Jaehyun, who's now tilting his head to the side and eyeing him right back with mellow amusement in his expression, almost smiling. He has dimples. Johnny is done for.

Johnny opens his mouth, unfortunately his tongue is faster than his brain and a string of disastrous words comes out.

Johnny might not be a flirting expert but he knows "Do you ever do coffee tastings ? Because I'd like another taste of your nuts. I mean your beans. Your nuttiest beans.", isn't the best conversation starter. 

If he had any doubts, Taeyong's face turning a concerning shade of purple from the effort of containing his laughter is enough confirmation.

Jaehyun's ears turn a pinker shade with each syllable. He wants to reach out and touch them so badly.

"Sorry, um.. I'm really sorry ?" He half shouts as he feels panic piston through his lungs. He turns around and exits the place as fast as he can. He hates himself for it. 

Johnny has now officially ruined his chances of charming the newly found love of his life and of trying the shop's wine. He knows it must be at least as good as the coffee. He curses himself more.

The Lee brothers catch up with him in no time. Taeyong hands him what smells like a bag of roasted coffee beans. 

"From Jaehyun." Is all he says, then sets his laugh free.

On the bag, in a pretty curvy script Johnny reads: "here's a bag full of my nuttiest beans, come back for my most delicious grape juice ?"

What might have been a very nutty start, Johnny thinks, could end up being a very worth it love story. His love story.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who couldn't tell .. the title is supposed to be a pun *naughty* *nutty*
> 
> I'll see myself out.


End file.
